


Five Times Isaac Lahey Needed Scott McCall and the One Time he had him

by itishawkeye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishawkeye/pseuds/itishawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dimpled smile flashed in Isaac's mind. A pair of kind brown eyes. The sound of his name on soft lips.<br/>Isaac reached for Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Isaac Lahey Needed Scott McCall and the One Time he had him

#1  
Isaac was tired.  
He could barley remember the last time he had slept and the world was starting to fade into sepia tone.  
God, so tired.  
He once again walked the floor of the subway car they had taken up residence in. The floor rattled as another person stepped on the car.  
"Isaac." The deep voice was exasperated.  
"Sorry, Derek," Isaac breathed.  
Derek sighed "Nightmares again?"  
Isaac turned toward Derek. He was looming in the door of the subway car, arms crossed, but his face was soft and it was comforting in the way that only Derek could pull off.  
"Yeah. Again."  
"My mom used to tell me, when I was younger, to think of the happiest thing I could and keep it in my mind until I fell asleep," Derek said, soft, like his eyes.  
A dimpled smile flashed in Isaac's mind. A pair of kind brown eyes. The sound of his name on soft lips.  
Isaac smiled a little. "Thanks, Derek."  
And soon, with Scott's face in his head, he let the world fade from sepia tone to black.

#2  
"Isaac? Isaac, where are you?" Boyd's voice called faintly.  
Isaac closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into the lids until he could see colors. Maybe he could just pretend he was somewhere else.  
But Boyd's voice pulled him back into reality, and he opened his mouth to try and yell back, but the sound was stuck in his throat.  
All he managed to get out was a pained whimper and god he hated this. He hated being so weak. So useless. Just like his father had said.  
The air in his lungs was forcing itself out in quick gasps that really weren't helping the situation and he desperately grasped at something to help calm him down.  
Something Derek had said about holding on to happy thoughts to drown out nightmares came back to him and he took a breathe and thought of those kind brown eyes.  
Scott.  
He could almost imagine Scott was right there next to him and again he opened his mouth to call back.  
"In here!"

#3  
Derek was upset. It was a perfectly natural reaction, considering all the shit that was going on.  
It wasn't directed at Isaac, and he was doing his best to remember that when everything that had been on the table started crashing to the floor.  
Derek wasn't angry at him.  
Derek was not angry at him.  
Isaac remembered to breathe. Here it was, the part of him that he hated. The part that ran away from anything scary. Not anymore.  
He was part of the pack now.  
Another glass hit the wall and Isaac jumped.  
He reached into his mind for something strong to hold on to and what came to him was Scott McCall, eyes flashing brilliantly as he said Isaac's name.  
Scott who knew when it was time to fight and when it was time to talk.  
Scott who did everything he could to lessen other's pain.  
Isaac reached for Scott.  
He grabbed ahold of Derek's hand before he could smash the picture frame containing the portrait of Laura Hale.  
"Enough, Derek."

#4  
His dad had been dead exactly two months and in some twisted way, Isaac really missed him.  
Not the him that would throw mugs around the kitchen or push him down the stairs, but the him that used to fill the house with the smell of pancakes on Saturday morning and play soccer with Camden. The him that used to keep up his mother's garden and buy Isaac The Lord of the Rings DVDs with the extra extra features.  
Definitely not the whiskey soaked him.  
He guessed that the dad he had loved had been dead for a long time before this.  
Isaac just wished there was someone left to be kind to him.

#5  
Isaac didn't know where to go.  
It was cold and it was raining and Isaac has nowhere.  
The first place he thought of was the cemetery but it was so much harder with his father's name staring back at him along side his mother's.  
The next place he tried was the lacrosse field but without the field lights on, Isaac couldn't even find the stands in the dark.  
He sat on the sidewalk in the dark and was faced with a sudden wish for Scott to find him. For Scott to just know there was something wrong and come and put his arm around Isaac's shoulders and take him home.  
The rain started to pour even harder and Isaac shivered harder.  
Scott wasn't going to come.  
It took him an hour and a half to give in and head to Scott's house anyway.

+1  
"Isaac, Isaac. Wake up, it's okay. It's Scott."  
Isaac woke up with a scream dying on his lips, and sank into the smell of Scott, who was kneeling beside his bed.  
"Are you okay, Isaac?" He whispers, gently laying a hand on Isaac's shoulder. His brown eyes sparkle with concern.  
"I am now. It was just a nightmare."  
"You scared me. I was really worried," Scott says, reluctantly standing up.  
"I'm okay now, I promise." Isaac reassures, shifting slightly in the bed, gravitating toward Scott.  
Scott smiles weakly and asks "Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean... If you wanted... I could stay? To make sure?"  
"I think I would like that," Isaac breathes.  
Scott smiles, and takes a corner of Isaac's blanket.  
"Schooch."  
Isaac obeys, and Scott climbs into the bed, and the mattress sinks a little under their combined weight.  
"Goodnight," Scott says quietly, and Isaac sinks into his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart.  
There are no more nightmares.


End file.
